


Rewrite the Stars

by Laces



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean doesn't approve so they have to say goodbye, M/M, based off the greatest showman song, short and sad, this is really short but I needed to write it to get it out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laces/pseuds/Laces
Summary: You know I want youThat's not a secret I've tried to hideBut I can't have youWe're bound to break and my hands are tied





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Lucifer fell in love in the Cage and want to continue their relationship now that they're topside. Dean isn't going to allow that to happen.

_You know I want you; that’s not a secret I’ve tried to hide._

Soft, chestnut strands of hair tangled around icy cold fingers as the heat of one mouth melted the frigidity of the other. Teeth clicked and tongues slid, Sam so desperate that he appeared as if he were trying to get oxygen from Lucifer’s mouth. But as Sam’s resolve slowed, Lucifer’s grip only got tighter, removing one hand from Sam’s hair in order to cling to his shirt. 

“Don’t you do this to me, Sam,” Lucifer whispered against the boy’s mouth, moving away to nip and suck at the sensitive skin on the man’s neck. Sam’s entire being began to tremble and he weakly pushed at the archangel to get him to stop. 

“We.. we can’t,” Sam whimpered. Lucifer shifted his attention to the tears running down Sam’s cheeks, kissing them away with nothing more but the taste of salt on his lips. 

“You don’t have to do this, Sam. You don’t want this to end so don’t make it,” Lucifer pleaded, searching those hazel eyes for some kind of sign that he was giving in. 

“We can’t always get what we want,” Sam whispered, averting his gaze. 

 

_But I can’t have you._

“I thought you said family was supposed to love you unconditionally.” 

“Supposed to doesn’t mean that they do. Dean will never understand,” Sam replied, leaning into the touch on his cheek. 

“He doesn’t have to understand as long as you’re happy.” 

“He will never believe me about what happened down there, Lucifer. He won’t. If I want my brother in my life, I can’t have you.” 

Lucifer didn’t argue. He didn’t try to convince Sam that he was supposed to pick him over Dean. He merely clung to Sam, feeling like a sailboat desperate for an anchor. But Sam could no longer be his anchor. Sam… Sam was the gust of wind. 

 

_We’re bound to break-_

“This was never going to work. Not up here. It’s different up here.” 

“It doesn't have to be.” 

“That’s not how this works. Things are different here, Lu. There are a million factors that will stop at nothing to drive us apart.” 

Neither mentioned that here, right now, their only diving wedge came in the form of a slightly smaller Winchester. 

“I don’t know who I am without you, Sam. We were made for each other. I am-” 

“-yours and you are mine.” Sam joined in to finish the phrase, a fresh stream of tears escaping. Lips found each other once more, battling as if they believed they could win this war together. 

 

_-and my hands are tied._

“You have to leave,” Sam whispered, pulling back reluctantly. 

“Sam-” 

“He is my brother. He has sacrificed everything for me since we were children.” 

“That does not mean you have to sacrifice your happiness.” 

“It does,” Sam confirmed, cupping the angel’s cheek. “You will be okay. Remember what I’ve taught you. Remember the good, fight for the sunshine.” 

“You were the sunshine, Sam. You’ve always been the sunshine,” Lucifer argued, his voice breaking as he got to his feet. 

“I love-” 

“Don’t!” Lucifer interrupted harshly, not wanting to hear it. He couldn’t handle hearing it. 

Hazel met icy blue in a wordless argument, the silence placing distance between them as each second passed. 

“I love you, _Heylel_ ,” Sam whispered. 

And with a flutter of wings, Lucifer was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I post tiny bits and bobs like this? Is this okay with y'all? xxx


End file.
